Master Hand
Master Hand is the main antagonist of the Super Smash Bros. series. He usually appears as the game's final boss at the end of classic mode, sometimes appearing with his left-hand counterpart, Crazy Hand. He fought against Polygon Man in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arceus vs Master Hand (Completed) * Master Hand VS Crazy Hand * Deoxys VS Master Hand (Completed) * Frisk VS Master Hand (Completed) * Master Hand vs Giygas * Greninja VS Master Hand * Master Hand vs Monster X (Completed) * Master Hand Vs Polygon Man (Completed) * Shao Kahn vs Master Hand (Abandoned) * Master Hand VS Wither Boss (Completed) * Master Hand VS Yami (Completed) As Master Core *'Tabuu vs Master Core' (Completed) With Crazy Hand * Master Hand & Crazy Hand vs Dialga & Palkia (Abandoned) * Master & Crazy Hand vs Polygon Man Battle royales *Super smash bros final boss battle royale 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 5 *Losses: 4 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Apocalypse * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Darkseid * Doctor Fate * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Frieza * Galactus * Giga Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Goku Black * GOLB * Hades * Hazama (BlazBlue) * Jubileus (Bayonetta) * Lord Vortech (LEGO Dimensions) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Magolor (Kirby) * Medusa * Mongul * Flumpty Bumpty * Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) * Omni-King * Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Thanos * Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) As Master Core *Shadow Mewtwo (Pokemon) With Crazy Hand * Goku Black and Zamasu * Beerus and Whis Death Battle Info *Resembles a white right-handed glove. *Approximately 7.5 meters long (as seen in Super Smash Bros for Wii U). *Is somehow connected to Crazy Hand, but can by by themselves. Attacks In addition to basic hand movements like punches, pokes, swipes, and slaps, Master Hand has a diverse library of attacks. *Fires bullets by making a gun signal *"Walks" and "Kicks" enemies with his fingers *Flies like a jet, attempting to ram the player *Shoots lasers from his fingertips *Can turn into stone and slam down on to an opponent *Drills into the ground from above, harming anyone in their way *Crushes a fireball in their grasp, spreading bursts of flame across a small area. *Snaps fingers, stunning opponents on the ground. *Grabs foes, followed by crushing them, tossing them, or putting them to sleep. Crazy Hand Combos *Remains still as Crazy Hand flies across the stage, sandwiching foes. *Juggles small and large energy orbs back and forth. *As Crazy hand plows across the stage, Master Hand delivers an uppercut above. Master Core *The black Swarm that dwells within Master Hand, possibly their true form. *Their appearance banishes Crazy Hand if they are present. *Has Six Forms: Giant, Beast, Swords, Shadow, Fortress, and the helpless stationary Core **The Giant form will slash across the stage with their long limbs, summon electric orbs, "swallow" enemies in a gravity well, create sonic shockwaves, and create delayed explosives. **The Beast form resembles a shadowy mixture of a dog, alligator, and scorpion. It can bite at foes, leap high to perform body slams, summon spikes of dark energy, and summon lightning bolts. **The Swords form resembles a set of five similar blades. In addition to slashing and stabbing like regular blades, they will also launch energy projectiles. Note that this one form has five distinct components, that can either remain close together or separate to perform devastating combos. **The Shadow form is a larger doppelganger of Master Core's foe. **The Fortress form is the size of a stage, with four vulnerable weak points in its body. These are protected by pools of acid, small shadowy enemies, and other obstacles. Other *As his canon universe is a crossover fighting game, his true power is unknown. He was effortlessly defeated by Tabuu in Brawl *Theories state he is the creator of the World of Trophies, where the Smash combatants reside. *Made a minor appearance in Kirby and The Amazing Mirror as mini-boss. *Is seemingly the announcer of the series. Feats *Has appeared in every Smash Bros. game to date *Contends with doppelgangers of Nintendo's strongest characters on a daily basis *Contended with Kirby in the past *Theoretically created the Super Smash Bros Universe, and rules the World of Trophies, Weaknesses *Still has yet to beat the Smash Bros. roster **Arguably hasn't used his full potential against contenders *Master Core is not unstoppable *Most moves cause recoil, leaving him vulnerable *Was controlled and defeated by Tabuu Gallery Master_Hand_Fixed_by_FBK.gif|Master Hand's sprite from his cameo in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Master_Core_(Giant).jpg|Master Giant kATZBhB.jpg|Master Beast hni_0024_by_darkstarlight2-d81o3sf.jpg|Master Edges Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Acid Users Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bosses Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Copy users Category:Crossover Mediums Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Final Boss Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kirby Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains